


Stamford versus Scranton

by Melissamermaid



Category: The Office (US)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-23 05:30:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18147704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melissamermaid/pseuds/Melissamermaid
Summary: What would happen if Pam reached out before Jim came back from Stamford to Scranton? This is my take. So AU. Karen and Jim were casually dating when the merger was announced. Fluff pretty much.





	1. Chapter 1

AU - what would have happened if Pam did reach out to Jim before he came back to Scranton.

—

Jim was headed back to Scranton. To Pam. And to Pay and Roy, ampersand. Maybe he should quit over seeing her again. He was trying to start over with Karen but she didn’t make him laugh and smile as Pam did. The effortless way Pam knew him absolutely. 

Ding.

He looked up from his thoughts as a new email came through. 

From Pam Beesly - Receptionist at Scranton Branch

Hi Jim, 

I heard you’re coming back to Scranton possibly. I doubt you’d want to be anywhere near me after the events before you left. I just wanted to let you know some things. I’ve been on this new thing where I’m very honest about my feelings and not holding back like I have been for a really long time. 

So you sprung a lot of things on me and maybe I had my head in the sand because obviously I was super into you and had not (as much as you don’t want to hear this) been having sex with my fiancé for two years when I just kept thinking about you. 

So you sprung a lot on me that night and as much as I felt for you I have a lot of stuff tied to Roy, bank accounts, houses, cars because I was with him since high school when I felt flattered that a popular guy liked dorky arty Pam. When I said I can’t it wasn’t because I didn’t want to. My heart said yes but my head was overthinking. I’m always overthinking you know that. 

So yeah, June 10th passed a long time ago as I’m sure you’re aware. I’m not married, I’m not engaged. So you don’t have to worry about me being all in your face about anything. If I knew how you felt, I would have never put my relationship in your face, I would have never hurt you like that. You’re my favorite person and I used to be yours. 

I hope you had at least a good time in Australia. I heard you met someone in Connecticut. She looks very pretty (I sneaked a peek at the website) - so you don’t have to worry about me trying to break up your new relationship, I clearly didn’t make you happy so I get it. No hard feelings. 

In case it isn’t clear I definitely felt the same that night. I obviously kissed you back. A couple times. I still think about how you hands felt spread against my back and your hand in my hair. I have been in love with you for longer than I realized. 

So I went on a couple dates trying to get over you because I obviously lost my chance at being with you. But they don’t call me back so I think I’m just going to concentrate on me and work on my art - Roy never let me do it at his house (that’s what I consider it now) that’s why I was always doing it at the office but I’ve been doing a lot of community art classes and I am really enjoying it. 

I got this dorky little blue Yaris that I know you’d make fun of me for. C’mon Beesly - that car sucks in the snow…Scranton winters…I know. But it works for me. I have a tiny apartment - its basically have a kitchen with a small living room and a bedroom but its enough for me. 

So anyways I just wanted to tell you all that. I hope Karen doesn’t hurt you like I did. If she does, ’ll beat her up, no one hurts my best friend.

I will act normal when you come in so don’t worry about me bringing this up in person in front of your new girlfriend. 

I promise this is the last time: I love you, Jim. 

Pam.

—

Jim closed his eyes after reading that email. God, everything he ever wanted was just sitting there in Scranton. He could have reached out to her and still been friends but he just didn’t want to be hurt. 

“Hey is everything okay?” He looked up to see Karen there looking concerned. 

“Oh. Yeah, my head is just killing me. I think I have a migraine….I might go home and sleep it off.” He smiled disarmingly. 

“Oh. Yeah, hopefully you’ll feel better in the morning.” God he hated that she was so nice. 

“I hope so.” 

 

—

 

He knocked on Josh’s door. He was packing his stuff into some boxes. “Hey Jim! What’s up? Excited about returning home?”

“I am getting more used to the idea. But I got a killer migraine…Do you mind if I head home early?”

“Oh sure of course! Hope you feel better!” 

“Thanks so much, Josh.” 

“No worries!”

—

He opened the door to his apartment and sighed, putting his keys on the counter. He opened his phone and scrolled through to Larissa. 

New text to Larissa:  
Hey when are you free to talk?

New text from Larissa:  
I’m free now. Want me to call you?

New text to Larissa:  
Yes please.

Call incoming from Larissa. 

“Hey L.” 

“Sup dork. So what’s up?” 

“So we just got news that Stamford branch is closing and we’re merging with Scranton.”

“Are you okay with that?”

“i’m so confused Larissa.” He exclaimed. 

“What happened?”  
“I got a email from Pam…”  
“The one that broke your heart? You never did tell me the whole story…” 

“Yeah that Pam. So I was totally in love with Pam but she was engaged to this tool…Had been with him for like eight years and they had a house together and shared cars and stuff. Well one night I got my nerve and I kissed her and she kissed me back and I told her I was in love with her and I didn’t want to be just friends anymore and she said I cant and I left and ran away to Australia and Stamford.”

“Wait Jim are you serious? You just expected her to drop everything and run off into the sunset after you kissed her? Even if she was madly in love, she still had a fiancé to break up with and stuff to figure out. Did you talk to her after you left?”

“No…”

“Jim…”

“And then I get this email today and I was trying so hard to get over her and dating Karen and she sends me this email that she never married him and that she loves me and she has a Yaris and I just miss her so much.”

“Jim…”

“And I miss how she smells and how she eats berry yogurt and I miss seeing her doodle while taking phone messages and I miss how she would always have these super secret smiles for me and she was always so sad when Roy came in. She would always help me play pranks on Dwight and I miss her saying Dunder Mifflin this is Pam…”

“Jim… If Pam loves you then you need to get her back. I know how miserable you are in Stamford, Jim. I’ve pretended to be someone to go and see her and she always looks so sad, Jim. I know you feel the same. You’re deluding yourself by being with Karen… I know she’s nice but she doesn’t make your blood pump and she doesn’t make you gush like you’ve gushed about Pam.”

“Yeah, you’re right.” 

“Jim, you have to figure out if you want to be with Pam or if she’s hurt you too much. But it kind of sounds like you hurt her too, if we’re being honest.” 

“Yeah you might be right.”

“You should really think about what you want, Jim.”

“Thanks Larissa. I do need to think.” 

“Bye Jim, I hope I helped. I love you.”

“I love you too L. You did.”

—

Jim grabbed a beer from the fridge and sighed, plopping on the couch. He sighed and ran his hands through his hair. He remembered when she had her hands in his hair and her scent was all around him. He ran his hands over his face and took a long pull of his beer. 

God he missed her. 

He pulled out his phone. Scrolled to K and sent a text.

Hey Karen I think we need to talk about Scranton.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 - from mostly Karen's point of view. Enjoy.

Karen knocked on Jim’s apartment door. She chewed her lip. She was kind of casually dating Jim, not seriously. Not because she didn’t like him, because she did. But she had this feeling that someone was on his mind when he randomly transferred to Stamford from Scranton. 

The door opened and Jim looked really stressed out, hair messy like he’d ran his hands through his hair a lot. 

“Karen…Hi…” He smiled wearily. 

“Hi Jim. How’s your head?” She tried to smile. 

“It’s…better…” He trailed off while moving to the side to let her in. “well this is the ole apartment… Not much to see…” She looked around and saw some stuff hadn’t really moved from the boxes when he moved in. She smiled. 

“So are you excited about going back home? I’m not sure if I’m going…I mean my family is here but my friends live in New York City so maybe moving closer would be nice to hop on the train on the weekends, and Connecticut isn’t that far away for holidays and stuff. Might be nice to start over…” She trailed off hopefully. 

“Karen…I know I haven’t talked a lot about my life before Connecticut but I was in love and I thought she rejected me and I got an email from her today…She couldn’t contact me because I changed my number so she probably thought that I didn’t want to talk to her. So I got an email from her and I think I want to try and see if we could be together when I get back to Scranton…I know we haven’t really been like super serious but I just wanted to be honest with you…” Karen felt herself drooping since he started his little speech. She knew they weren’t going to last, but she cant say she wasn’t disappointed, he’s a nice guy.

“Jim, I get it. No hard feelings. I still want to be friends. I’d love to meet this super amazing girl that you cant get out of your head. And I’m not being vindictive. I mean it.” She said earnestly. “Seeing as you are almost all packed, do you think you could help me pack? Just as friends, we can get pizza and some beers and put on ESPN or Friends or whatever…” He beamed. “And you can tell me all about this girl.” He nodded and grabbed his jacket. 

“That would be great, Karen. I think you’re super nice and I can definitely recommend guys in PA that aren’t totally hung up on other girls.” She laughed. 

“That would be nice…Thanks, Jim. So let me tell you what happened after you left earlier. Andy was freaking out…”

—

Karen unlocked the door to her apartment, with Jim and Karen both carrying boxes she got from a UHAUL and boxing tape and bubble wrap. She pulled out a couple beers and put them on the counter and grabbed a menu out of a drawer in her kitchen. 

“I can’t believe its coming up so fast. They want us to wrap up all of our stuff by the weekend. Its crazy. Such a worldwind. I still need to find an apartment in Scranton. I guess I can put my stuff in storage until I find a place.” She flipped through the menu trying to see what she would like to snack on tonight. 

“Yeah I might have to do the same until I find a place. I gave up my old apartment when I moved here.” He looked down while opening his beer. 

“Are the apartments easy to find there?”

“Oh yeah, they’re fine. I could afford it on my salary so it’s definitely doable.”

“That’s a relief. Is there stuff to do?”  
“Not really but we’re close to Philly and NYC like you said.”

“Cool. What type of pizza do you want? I was thinking my half could be Hawaiian…”

“Ugh, gross Filippelli, fruit on pizza. I’ll take meat lovers.”

“Its got ham! Pineapple and cherries go with ham!” She exclaims defending her choice. 

“Yeah okay Filippelli…” She laughed as she called in the pizza. 

“Twenty minutes. I need to get started on my bedroom and maybe you being all muscle could get started on my dishes?” 

“Sure! Thanks for being so cool about me being a total douche…” She laughed. 

“Jim its not like we were engaged or anything and you wanted to leave me for someone else…Its not a big deal.” He laughed nervously. “You weren’t going to propose to me, were you?” Her mind started racing. “Because I like you and everything Jim but I don’t want to get married right now and I want to get higher in my career before I think about that…” She laughed nervously. 

“Oh! No… Sorry! It’s just this other girl, Pam…She was engaged to another guy…and was supposed to get married and right before she did I sprang it on her that I was in love with her and she said I cant and I ran away like a coward basically…” He looked down. 

“Halpert! You can’t just spring a love confession on a committed woman and then just turn tail and run away! Have you talked to her since?” 

“No…”

“Halpert! You better make it up to her when you see her again. You need to be super romantic. She isn’t still with that guy is she?”

“No…I got an email from her today saying she loved me and I just have been trying to process it all…”

“Well you can think about it while I shamelessly abuse my friend’s muscles.” Karen laughed as she trounced off to the bedroom to pack her clothes and she heard some glass items being put into bubble wrap. 

Some time later, the doorbell rang and Jim answered the door and paid the pizza guy. Karen came out and thanked him. 

“You didn’t have to do that…My treat… Man, I know I’m a girl but I have way too much clothes…” She laughed. He smiled and opened the pizza box to take a slice. “So tell me about Pam.” 

He took a sigh and began tell his most recent ex girlfriend about his girl he never did anything more than kiss with. 

—

Karen watched him talk about Pam and knew that he was definitely head over heels for her. And as much as it should have made her sad, it just made her happy. She knew they weren’t anything serious but she hasn’t seen a couple around her age in love like she hoped Jim and Pam were. She better be everything he wanted…

—

Sooner than she would have expected, she was driving a UHAUL to a storage unit in Scranton PA. She spoke to her parents about the move and they weren’t happy with her decision to move, they understood. They asked about Jim and she told them that it was just not working out and they were better off as friends. 

—

Karen walked in at 8:50 am sharp and knew that Jim had plans to come in around his usual time at 9:00. She walked in and saw a pretty girl with curly hair and green eyes, roving her eyes around the screen, not seeing her walk in. Karen walked up to the desk. 

“Hi, I’m new here, from the Stamford branch. I’m not really sure where I’m supposed to go…”

“Oh! Hi! I’m Pam Beesly…Receptionist…” She laughed nervously. Karen looked at her hand and she saw no ring line so she must not have been wearing it for a long time. She internally smiled. 

“Oh I’ve heard a lot about you from my friend that transferred to my old branch, Jim. He’s a great friend…” Pam looked a little overwhelmed from the fact that Karen wasn’t dating Jim, her eyes watered a little bit and she looked a little flustered. Karen leaned in secretly. “Do you know anywhere to meet guys? I haven’t dated in a while and let me tell you Connecticut guys are not the best. I went to school in New York so I figured this would be closer to see my friends and maybe meet someone new. Do you know anyone?” The question shocked Pam into answering. 

“Well, Oscar is good one to get guy recommendations from.” Pam leaned in. “He’s gay but he’s not like super open about it. I got a date from his friend but he never called me back. But I still have Danny’s number, if you want it. He owns a bar I think, it’s been a while. Forewarning, Dwight’s insane, Michael will try but never allow it, and Oscar for the aforementioned reasons - otherwise everyone’s fair game. Oh and Stanley is a constant cheater so don’t allow him either.”

“Wow thanks Pam. That helps a lot.” The door opened and in walked an older man with black hair and green eyes. 

“Pamelalalalaladingdong, who is this?” 

“Oh hi Michael. This is Karen Filippelli from Stamford.” Pam answered, Karen looked at her, she never said her name. Pam leaned in secretly. “Sorry, I’m not a creep, I swear.” She looked back at Michael. “She’s one of the new Sales people from Stamford. Be nice.” 

“Pamelala, I’m always nice…” The door opened and Jim walked in. He froze when he saw Pam. Michael turned around. “Well, well, well…If it isn’t the mutineer…How ironic is it that you made it back…” Michael fake scowled. Jim looked very uncomfortable. 

“Um, Michael…” Jim tried sheepishly. 

“Oh, I’m joking!” He laughed out loud. “Welcome back Jimothy! It’s like a family reunion!”

“Michael, I’m the only family you need. Fact: Jim abandoned us. Fact: I didn’t miss him. Fact: Pam did.” Dwight interjected, not looking up from his computer. 

“Thanks, Dwight.” Pam said dejectedly. Karen felt a little bad. 

“And you made her cry.” Dwight stated. 

“Dwight!” Pam cried. “Stop trying to help!” 

“Oh fine.” Dwight muttered. Jim blinked for all this info. 

“I was just talking to Pam about the place to meet hot guys…” Karen stated. Jim blinked again. 

“So Pam do you have something to say to Jim here?” Michael asked. Pam inhaled deeply and exhaled, shoving back, pushing her chair out. She walked over to Jim and threw her arms around his neck, he wrapped his arms around her back. Karen smiled. Pam pulled back, looking at him with a shy smile.

“Welcome back, Jim.” She said as she pulled away physically, realizing that it probably wasn’t appropriate to embrace him like that. 

“Thank you Pam.” He dimpled a smile that Karen has never seen and she realized that was the Pam smile. Karen looked at Michael and he was beaming. Then she remembered that Jim confided in Michael about his feelings for Pam. 

—

Over the day, once she got a desk, Karen realized a few things.

Pam was absolutely correct about Michael.  
Karen wishes she never said hello to Dwight.  
Pam was absolutely in love with Jim as well. 

She didn’t go out of her way to make it glaringly obvious that she kept her attention on him all day. But she looked up from her monitor to look at his hands every few minutes. At one point during the day, she brought out a box from under her desk and walked over to his desk. 

“Um, so this is super awkward but I took the stuff from your desk so Dwight wouldn’t get it.” Jim looked touched. 

“Oh my god, Pam. Thank you so much! I didn’t have time to clean it out.” Pam wilted. 

“Yeah, I know. Anyways, it was my penance anyways so it was no problem.” Karen felt sad with her and Jim frowned. “So my duty is done so I’ll see you later.” Pam turned to return to her desk. 

Jim frowned, wanted to open his mouth and say something. Karen sent him an email. 

Cool it Halpert. You want to sweep her off her feet. Wait for the right moment.

Jim looked at the camera. 

“Karen is a great wingman. Er, wingwoman.” He slammed his fist into his other palm and stretched his fingers over his fist. “Wingperson…” 

“How was Stamford, Jim?” One of the camera persons asked. 

“Oh Stamford was different… I don’t know if it was the best idea to transfer… But I’m back so I guess it doesn’t really matter.” 

“Was there anything you missed?” Jim looked down, contemplative. 

“I think there was a few things I really missed. My apartment, the parks, the people…You gotta admit they’re unique…” He chuckled. 

“I think that’s all we need for now. Thanks, Jim.” He nodded and got up out of the conference room. 

—

“So Pam are you happy Jim is back?” The camera man asked Pam. 

“Oh…I mean yes. He was my best friend before he left Scranton. I mean, not that he isn’t now…I just meant that we haven’t talked in a while.” Pam smiled carefully.


	3. Chapter 3

“Attention Dunder Mifflin employees.” Michael exclaimed happily as he came out of his office. “I have an announcement to make.” Everyone groaned. “Hey, hey! None of that!” He clapped his hands together. “Everyone is required to attend a celebration dinner tonight! To re-welcome old and new members of the Dunder Mifflin family!” 

“Michael…” Pam groaned. 

“None of that, Pamela. You don’t have a boyfriend, or a cat. I don’t even know if you like cats…” Michael looked contemplative. 

“I don’t…” Pam deadpanned. Angela scoffed angrily. Pam rolled her eyes. 

“Therefore, you have no reason not to go! Everyone else it is required, even you Stanley. Free food. Be there or be square! Just kidding, I’ll fire you if you don’t come…” Toby sighed.

“Michael, you can’t fire someone for not coming to a party…” He started. 

“God Toby! You’re invited too, so stop being such a downer. I’m including you.” Toby looked down. 

“Fine.”   
—

Toby looked at the camera. “I’m being included for once. It might be worth the paperwork…” He looked away. “Maybe not…” He turned to leave. 

—

Everyone gathered at the local restaurant and they all shuffled in to the banquet room to hold them all. Kelly clutching onto Ryan’s arm. Ryan sighing before unwrapping his arm from his grip to put around her reluctantly, Kelly looking up to beam at him. He hid a smile. Stanley ignoring everyone to do his crossword puzzle that he carried with him everywhere. 

“Oh its so great that everyone’s together again!” Phyllis sighed. 

“Fact: Everyone that was supposed to be in Scranton was. Fact: Anyone that left is AWOL. Fact: I will ignore them.” Dwight coldly stated. Jim looked at Pam who was seated next to him. 

“Dwight…” Pam started. 

“Fact: I don’t care.” Dwight sniffed. 

“I missed you too, Dwight.” Jim smiled disarmingly. 

“Pam may fall for the smiles but I will not.” Dwight looked at the server. “Do you have beets? Local preferably. Perhaps from Schrute Farms?” 

“We outsource our beet purchases, Sir.” Dwight looked outrageously offended. 

“Michael!” He yelled. 

“Dwight, calm down. We’re having a nice dinner. Any beets are fine.” He assured the waitstaff. “He’s just very passionate about local farms.” He dimpled at them. 

Pam laughed under her breath. Jim leaned and whispered in her ear, “Did I miss anything interesting when I left?”

“Just everyone’s usual nonsense. Angela’s cat, Sprinkles, is sick so that’s the latest.” 

“Ah. So is Angela mad at you?” Angela glared at Pam the whole way through the dinner so far. 

“She found out I don’t go to church… so now I’m the devil.” She snickered. “I’ve been getting the cold shoulder ever since…” She trailed off, saw who she was talking to and then stopped. 

“What?” He asked. She shook her head. 

“Sorry. About my previous relationship, the place where the regrettable union was about to take place didn’t coincide with her views.” Ah. She didn’t want to talk about Roy with him. He was totally fine with that. Angela overheard them and scoffed.

“She!” Angela exclaimed, pointing a damning finger at Pam. “Wanted to have a harlot wedding without a Minister! A Justice of the Peace! No church! No vows of eternity! You will rot in Hell with the Devil, Pam! It makes me sick!” She spat. Pam sighed, casting her eyes upwards. 

“Angela. I told you I didn’t want to marry him so what does it matter what plans fell through. We can still be friends even if we have different beliefs.”

“Well, maybe I don’t want to be friends…” Angela pouted slightly. 

“And besides…When I actually get married, I promise it will be in a church. I think you’re just upset I returned the cat salt shakers. I would have kept them, Angela, I swear, I really liked them! I just didn’t feel right taking them when I didn’t actually get married and they were a wedding gift.” Angela softened minutely. 

“Well, what am I supposed to do with two sets of salt shakers, Pam? Did you think about that?” 

“Angela, how about you give them to me as an apartment warming gift. I don’t have a set of salt shakers in my apartment.” Angela gave a small smile. 

“I will bring them in on Monday.”

“Great.” Pam smiled. Toby leaned in from down the table. 

“Great conflict resolution everyone.” Toby smiled.   
“Toby! God! We’re not working, don’t be a drag!” Michael exclaimed. 

Jim laughed. Pam leaned in. “Just like old times, huh?” Karen smiled from down the table. Jim looked down at her. He moved his arm from his lap and laid it across her shoulders. She looked up at him. 

“Not quite.” She smiled shyly and she wrapped his forearms around her neck and gave his arm a tight hug. He brought her closer and pecked her forehead, sweetly. She beamed up at him. 

Phyllis smiled. “Oh I knew you two would be perfect for each other.” She sighed, holding her hand to her chest. 

“Thank you, Phyllis.” Jim answered. 

—

Laughs were abound and stories were told as Karen and Andy got used to the new people. 

“So Big Tuna, who’s this lovely specimen?” Andy leered slightly at her. Jim, who doesn’t really give mean looks, gave him a slight glare. Andy held up his hands in surrender. Pam put her hand on his leg and squeezed. 

“Hi Andy. I’m Pam Beesly. Receptionist.” She smiled at him.   
“Andrew Bernard. Andy for short. Also termed the Nard Dog. I must be called that.” 

“No, he doesn’t.” “Don’t call him that, Pam.” Karen and Jim said at the same time. Pam laughed. 

“Andy it is.” Andy pouted. 

—

Dinner was wrapping up and Jim whispered in her ear. “Can I walk you to your car?” She nodded and gathered her coat and purse and said goodbye to everyone. They waved and giggled as the good food and wine got to everyone. Dwight and Angela made sure no one got past one drink though. Just enough to make everyone giggly. 

Pam and Jim walked silently to her car. He peeked at her and she was biting her lip. They reached her car. He turned and faced her. She smiled up at him. 

“Thanks, Jim.” She smiled and went to turn to unlock her car and he stopped her and spun her towards him and took her face in his hands and fiercely kissed her. She immediately responded and wrapped her arms around his neck and went on her tippy toes. 

He was engulfed in her scent and it brought him back to Casino Night when his heart was broken. He should have been prepared for it. But it got him here. She needed a push. And she got one. She reached out to him and they were here. And this kiss would have a different ending. He pulled back. Her eyes were dilated and her lips were puffy. He smiled down at her. He opened his mouth and was interrupted by clapping and hooting and hollering from their coworkers. 

“Oh God.” She muttered, embarrassed, hiding her blushing face in her hands. He looked upwards, embarrassed as well. She peeked her face out of her hands. “Do you want to follow me back to my apartment? We could talk or watch a movie or something?” 

“I’d love that.” He smiled at her. She smiled. 

“Great.”

—

They soon arrived at her apartment and she let them in and he just thought, yep this is Pam. The coffee table was covered in drawings, a tea mug on the coffee table next to the remote and various art that she was proud of displayed on the walls. 

“Wow Beesly, very you.” She laughed nervously. 

“Thank you, Jim.” She smiled demurely. “I’m going to get changed, I’ll be out in a second. Make yourself comfortable.” She gestured to the overstuffed couch with a couple pillows and and thick blanket thrown over the back of the couch. He toed off his shoes as she went into the bedroom and closed the door with a soft click. She emerged a couple minutes later with a stack of clothes that looked very familiar. Wait a second…

“So…” She laughed nervously. “I may or may not have liberated your extra pair of basketball clothes that you hid in the bottom drawer of your desk. I may or may not have slept in your shirt, don’t judge me.” She handed the stack of clothes. He took the shirt and sniffed it and smells her unique scent of vanilla, paper and just Pam. 

“That’s gotta be the hottest or cutest thing I’ve ever heard in my life. Or both.” She blushed. 

“It could also be pathetic.” She mumbled. 

“Nah.” He smiled at her. He leaned in and kissed her deeply. “Oh by the way, Beesly, I got your email.” She looked up at him. 

“Oh, yeah?” 

“Yeah…What were you thinking with the Yaris? You know we get snow here, right? Totally unsafe. Those things blow off the road!” She giggled, the tension broken.

“Well, I guess I have a boyfriend now who has a nice dependable Corolla to help me get to work then.” She looked down. 

“Yes you do, Pamela Morgan Beesly. I wouldn’t have anyone else be my partner in crime.” She looked up and beamed at him.

This was the start of something great.

Fin. Maybe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This may or may not be the last chapter. I may get some plot bunnies. Enjoy. Cross posted to FF.net and MTT.


End file.
